I Will Make You Happy
by 2nd hongjoshit
Summary: "Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu seob-ah" - PWJ WARN! This is GS Jinseob / Guanseob / Guanho / SamHwi


I Will Make You Happy

Ahn Hyungseob ; Park Woojin

Lee Daehwi ; Kim Samuel

Lai Guanlin ; Yoo Seonho

a little bit Park Jihoon & Bae Jinyoung

WARN! GS

Hyungseob mengerang kesal karena sejak tadi ia menelfon kekasihnya namun tak kunjung diangkat. Saat ini hujan tengah mengguyur kota Seoul dan Hyungseob baru saja pulang dari kantornya,niatnya menelfon sang kekasih untuk menjemputnya namun apa daya sang kekasih tak kunjung menjawab telfonnya. Ia pun kembali mendial nomor seseorang namun bukan sang kekasih.

"Waeyo?" tanya orang disebrang telfon tersebut.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Hyungseob bertanya pada orang tersebut.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Wae?"

"Kau bisa menjemputku? Saat ini hujan deras dan Guanlin tak bisa kuhubungi sejak tadi,Jebal Woojinie" Hyungseob memohon dengan nada yang sengaja di imut-imutkan membuat Woojin lelaki yang ia telfon tersebut mendengus.

"Tunggu 15 menit lagi jangan kemana mana aku akan sampai" Hyungseob pun tersenyum dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum mematikan telfon.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit Hyungseob menunggu di lobby kantornya Woojin mengiriminya pesan berkata bahwa ia telah sampai dan Hyungseob pun langsung keluar dan melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah sangat ia kenali terpakir disana. Ia pun berlari kecil untuk menghindari hujan dan segera masuk ke mobil tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kekasihmu ini siapa sih? sudah punya kekasih masih saja merepotkanku juga" Woojin menggerutu sambil sesekali memperhatikan Hyungseob yang sedang membersihkan bajunya yang terkena air hujan.

"Jadi kau tak ikhlas? lagipula masa kau tega sih mebiarkan aku pulang naik bis terlebih sedang hujan seperti ini dan mungkin saja Guanlin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tak sempat membalas pesan dan menjawab panggilanku" Hyungseob menjelaskan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Woojin lagi lagi mendengus.

"Kau sudah makan?" Woojin bertanya pada Hyungseob yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Belum" Jawab Hyungseob tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Baiklah kita makan dulu" Hyungseob hanya mengangguk saja menanggapi tawaran dari Woojin.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah kedai jajangmyeon langganan mereka sejak SMA.

Biar kujelaskan bahwa Woojin dan Hyungseob sudah berteman sejak SD. Mereka tak hanya berdua ada Daehwi dan juga Samuel dan mereka berempat selalu satu sekolah sejak SD ( anggap aja mereka seumuran ya xD) dan juga selalu bersama bahkan orang orang menyebut mereka ber empat Fantastic Four. Namun ketika SMA Daehwi dan Samuel menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga saat ini mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih bahkan bulan depan mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Woojin sendiri sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadap Hyungseob namun Hyungseob tak terlihat menyayanginya lebih dari seorang sahabat,hingga sekitar satu tahun lalu Hyungseob memperkenalkan kekasihnya yaitu Lai Guanlin pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Woojin sampai saat ini belum berniat mencari pasangan padahal umurnya sudah dikatakan cukup untuk menikahi seseorang.

"Ahn Hyungseob Park Woojin!" Saat sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang seseorang memanggil mereka lantas membuat mereka menengok.

"Ya Park Jihoon" Hyungseob pun langsung memeluk wanita yang tadi memanggilnya tersebut yang tak lain adalah teman SMA mereka Woojin hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Jihoon beserta seorang pria yang Hyungseob dan Woojin tak ketahui pun bergabung bersama mereka.

"Jadi kalian bersama seperti Daehwi dan Samuel?" Jihoon bertanya pada mereka berdua.

"Cih sudi sekali aku bersama dengannya" Hyungseob mendecih tak sudi.

"Siapa juga yang sudi menjadi kekasihmu" Woojin tak mau kalah dan menanggapi perkataan Hyungseob dengan nada ketus.

"Lihatlah kalian berdua itu sangat cocok tahu!" Jihoon gemas sendiri dengan mereka berdua.

"Ahiya perkenalkan dia tunanganku namanya Bae Jinyoung" Jihoon memperkenalkan tunangnnya kepada Woojin dan Hyungseob lantas mereka berdua membungkuk pada Jinyoung yang dibalas bungkukan juga oleh tunangan teman mereka itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja aku itu sudah punya kekasih tahu. Woojin saja yang masih sendiri sampai saat ini" Hyungseob mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek dan Woojin hanya meliriknya tak suka.

"Kekasih apanya bahkan kau masih memintaku untuk menjemputmu dan mengantarmu kesana kemari" Woojin berucap dengan ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan 'Tak usah menjelekkan kekasihku di depan orang lain bodoh' oleh Hyungseob.

"Hey sudahlah kalian berdua ini sejak dulu bersahabat tapi selalu saja bertengkar dan Hyungseob aku turut senang ternyata kau sudah punya kekasih. Ngomong ngomong Woojin-ah aku punya banyak teman wanita cantik yang masih sendiri jika kau ingin ku kenalkan "

"Tidak tidak terimakasih aku masih bisa mencari sendiri" Woojin mengibas ngibaskan tanggannya tanda tak setuju atas tawaran Jihoon.

"Sampai kapan kau mencarinya? Bahkan sampai sekarang mendengar berita kau dekat dengan seorang wanita saja aku tak pernah" Hyungseob mencibir mendengar Woojin menolak tawaran Jihoon yang hanya dibalas tatapan mendelik oleh si pria bergingsul satu itu.

Mereka pun pamit duluan pada Jihoon dan Jinyoung setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka tentu saja karena Hyungseob mengeluh sudah lelah akibat bekerja seharian.

"Kau tak mau mampir dulu?" Hyungseob menawarkan Woojin mampir ke apartemennya.

"Tak usah lain kali saja lagipula sudah malam dan kau bilang kau lelah"

"Hehe hanya basa basi sih"

"Arra cepat keluar dari mobilku aku juga sudah sangat lelah dan butuh segera sampai ke apartemenku" Usir Woojin pada Hyungseob yang dibalas dengan gerutuan oleh wanita tersebut. Hyungseob melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Woojin mulai melaju menjauhi gedung apartemennya.

Hyungseob langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan karena ia diberikan setumpuk pekerjaan oleh bos nya ditambah moodnya sedikit memburuk akibat Guanlin. Ngomong-ngomong Guanlin Hyungseob beringsut bangun dan mengambil ponselnya dari tas nya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari kekasihnya tersebut,tanpa membacanya ia langsung saja menghubungi sang kekasih.

"YA! kemana saja kau ini?" Hyungseob berteriak kesal pada Guanlin.

"Maaf sayang aku ada meeting tadi jadi tak bisa mengangkat panggilanmu ada apa memangnya?" Hyungseob jadi sedikit menyesal membentak Guanlin barusan padahal kekasihnya tadi sedang ada meeting sehingga tak bisa mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ah tidak tak apa maaf aku membentakmu tadi aku hanya sedang lelah saja" Hyungseob mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih tanda ia menyesal telah membentak sang kekasih tadi.

"Gwenchana sayang aku mengerti kau sudah sampai apartemen?pulang dengan siapa tadi?"

"Ya aku sudah di apartemen dan tadi aku diantar pulang oleh sudah sampai apartemenmu?apa kau sudah makan?" Hyungseob memborongi Guanlin dengan pertanyaannya lalu lelaki di sebrang telfon tersebut terkekeh.

"Ya aku sudah sampai dan aku sudah makan tadi... Sayang sudah dulu ya aku sangat lelah dan kau juga pasti lelah jadi beristirahatlah" Hyungseob agak kecewa karena Guanlin terlihat seperti ingin buru buru mengakhiri panggilan mereka.

"Geurae aku memang sangat lelah,kau juga beristirahatlah"

Dan panggilan pun diputus secara sepihak oleh Guanlin tanpa ucapan 'Selamat Malam' 'Mimpi Indah' atau 'Aku Mencintaimu'. Hyungseob yang tak mau ambil pusing pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu segera pergi untuk tidur karena dirinya memang sangat lelah.

Dilain tempat seorang lelaki memeluk seorang wanita yang sedang memasak dari belakang membuat sang wanita terkejut.

"Ya! kau mengagetkanku tahu" Sang lelaki tak perduli dan mempererat pelukannya pada wanita tersebut.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" Sang wanita menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menghadap lelaki tersebut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman oleh sang pria.

"Sesungguhnya aku merasa bersalah pada Hyungseob eonni..." Wanita tersebut menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku lah yang bersalah disini... kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan segera mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hyungseob" Guanlin,lelaki tersebut memeluk wanita yang sedari tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya tersebut.

"Tak usah khawatir Seonho-ya aku akan selalu ada di sisimu"

Woojin terlihat masih asik bergelung di dalam selimutnya sambil mengarungi mimpi hingga bel apartemennya berbunyi yang membuat lelaki tersebut mengerang kesal.

Sang pelaku pemencet bel yang tak lain adalah Hyungseob memencet kembali bel tersebut dengan tak sabaran yang membuat Woojin mau tak mau bangun dari mimpi indahnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Wojinnie" Hyungseob menyapanya dengan riang dan tanpa dipersilahkan wanita tersebut main masuk saja ke dalam apartemen Woojin.

"Mau apa kau pagi pagi sudah kemari?pasti ada maunya"

Woojin menerka nerka yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Hyungseob.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan tahu ini hari minggu dan Guanlin bilang ia harus pergi ke jeju karena ada meeting mendesak" Hyungseob menjelaskan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika menceritakan betapa sibuknya kekasihnya tersebut.

"haish apa kekasihmu itu kurang kaya?ia selalu saja bekerja dan meeting tanpa berfikir untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" Hyungseob tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Woojin yang memang benar adanya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau mandi aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan lalu bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama sama kemana saja bersama Daehwi dan Samuel? Kita sudah lama tidak quality time bersama omong-omong" Hyungseob langsung beringsut menuju dapur dan Woojin pun hanya menuruti wanita tersebut dengan bergegas mandi.

Woojin yang baru selesai mandi langsung menuju dapur akibat wangi nasi goreng yang membuat perutnya berteriak kelaparan. Ia menemukan Hyungseob sedang menata piring untuknya dan Hyungseob sendiri. Tanpa sadar Woojin melamun membayangkan betapa indahnya jika suatu saat nanti Hyungseob bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan dirinya bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap pagi.

"Mwohae?Cepat kemari sebelum nasi gorengnya dingin" Woojin tersadar dari lamunannya akibat panggilan Hyungseob tersebut.

"A..ah iya.." Ia pun segera berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk tepat dihadapan Hyungseob.

Woojin mulai memakan nasi gorengnya dan Hyungseob memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana?enak tidak?" Hyungseob bertanya pada Woojin.

"Apa ini benar benar kau yang membuatnya?atau jangan jangan saat aku mandi tadi kau delivery"

"Ya! apa-apaan tentu saja ini masakanku" Hyungseob memukul kepala Woojin dengan sendok yang membuat lelaki bergingsul tersebut mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"aissh sakit tahu" Hyungseob hanya memeletkan lidahnya denga memasang wajah 'Makanya jangan macam-macam padaku'.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka bergegas pergi ke cafe dekat sekolah mereka dulu setelah sebelumnya berjanjian dengan Samuel dan Daehwi.

Saat sampai Hyungseob dan Woojin menemukan Daehwi dan Samuel yang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali sih" Daehwi mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mian kau pasti tahu penyebab kami terlambat kalau bukan karena lelaki disampingku ini" Hyungseob menjelaskannya sambil menyikut Woojin.

"Ohiya bagaimana persiapan pernikahan kalian?" Hyungseob bertanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kami hanya tinggal menunggu hari H saja,Ohiya Woojin Hyung pastikan kau membawa pasangan ya saat pernikahan kami nanti" Woojin mendelik mendengar perkataan Samuel.

"Omong kosong macam apa kau ini" Woojin menggerutu sebal karena teman-temannya selalu saja menyuruhnya mencari pasangan.

"Benar Woojin-ah kenapa sih kau itu tak mau mencari kekasih?Kalau dilihat lihat padahal kau tak begitu buruk dan pasti banyak yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihmu" Pertanyaan Daehwi diangguki oleh Hyungseob dan Samuel tanda setuju dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Woojin terasa skakmat. Bagaimana bisa ia mencari seorang kekasih kalau dirinya saja sudah jatuh terlalu dalam terhadap pesona Ahn Hyungseob yang cerewet namun sayangnya ia cintai sejak lama tersebut.

"Benar Woojin-ah bagaimana kalau aku akan menikah dengan Guanlin juga nanti?kita pasti tak akan bisa terus bersama"

Bagai ditampar hati Woojin sangat mencelos mendengar pertanyaan Hyungseob. Ya,Woojin sadar sampai kapanpun Hyungseob tak dapat ia miliki dan Hyungseob tak mencintainya lebih dari seorang sahabat, lalu haruskah ia berhenti mencintai wanita itu dan mulai mencari seorang kekasih?

Tadinya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amusement Park bersama sama, namun Daehwi dan Samuel baru ingat kalau mereka punya janji dengan keluarga Samuel untuk makan siang bersama. Jadilah disini Woojin dan Hyungseob berdua di COEX Aquarium. Hyungseob yang meminta pada Woojin untuk kesini,ia bilang ia suka melihat ikan dan suasana yang tenang bisa merefreshkan fikirannya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Woojin tiba-tiba saja bertanya pada Hyungseob karena tak biasanya Hyungseob minta ditemani ke tempat yang tenang seperti ini, ia lebih suka keramaian. Kalau ia minta ditemani ke tempat yang tenang biasanya ia sedang merasa stress.

Hyungseob menghela nafasnya.

"Entahlah.. akhir akhir ini kurasa Guanlin menghindariku"

Woojin mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ya kau benar akhir-akhir ini ia selalu sibuk dan tak mau kutemui" Hyungseob melanjutkan perjalanannya yang hanya diikuti oleh Woojin.

"Temui saja secara tiba-tiba dikantornya apa susahnya?atau datang langsung ke apartemennya" Hyungseob langsun menoleh pada Woojin.

"Ah kau benar!" Woojin hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu mengacak surai Hyungseob.

"Dasar bodoh" Hyungseob yang dikatai seperti itu hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sebelum pulang mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Saat sampai di restoran tempat mereka akan makan Hyungseob dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Guanlin disana dengan Seonho yang notabene Sekertarisnya Guanlin. Tanpa pikir panjang Hyungseob menghampiri mereka berdua,Woojin yang bersiap akan duduk dibuat bingung oleh Hyungseob yang tiba-tiba berjalan menjauhi meja yang akan mereka tempati.

"Ya!Ahn Hyungseob!" Namun Woojin terpaku mendapati Guanlin dan ia ikut menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Guanlin-ah" Guanlin dan Seonho sontak terkejut kala Hyungseob memergoki mereka berdua.

"Eh...Hyungseob?"

"Kau bilang ada meeting di jeju?" Hyungseob menatap keduanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sedangkan Woojin hanya memperhatikan drama yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya ini.

"Ah..itu...meetingnya ditunda..ya ditunda" Seonho mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Guanlin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" Hyungseob lagi lagi memberi pertanyaan yang membuat Guanlin berfikir harus menjawab apa.

"Ah ...itu ... kau bilang akan pergi bersama teman-temanmu jadinya aku tak mau mengganggumu" Hyungseob agak ragu namun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan Guanlin. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan dalam satu meja.

"Ah ya Seonho-ya kenalkan ini temanku namanya Park Woojin" Hyungseob memperkenalkan Woojin pada Seonho lalu mereka pun berjabat tangan saling memperkenalkan diri. Suasana terasa sangat canggung dan hening sampai makanan mereka datang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Seonho bukankah kau saat ini melajang?" Hyungseob memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dengan bertanya seperti itu pada Seonho.

"Ah...ne.." Seonho hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum canggung

"Woojin juga lajang ngomong-ngomong" Woojin yang sedang asik dengan makanannya menatap Hyungseob dengan melotot tak terima Hyungseob berkata seperti itu yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman mengejek dari Hyungseob.

Mereka telah selesai makan dan sedang berada di parkiran untuk pulang.

"Woojin-ah kau antar Seonho pulang ya?Seonho kau pulang bersama Woojin saja"

Hyungseob mengucapkannya dengan enteng.

"Ah tak apa eonnie aku bisa pulang naik taksi"

Seonho menolak tawaran Hyungseob sedangkan Woojin pasrah saja atas suruhan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan menolak siapa tau kalian berjodooh kan"

Hingga akhirnya mau tak mau Seonho pun pulang bersama Woojin dan Hyungseob tentu saja bersama Guanlin.

"Sayang kau tak seharusnya menjodoh-jodohkan Seonho dengan Woojin" Guanlin menyampaikan bahwa ia tak suka dengan sikap Hyungseob tadi saat mereka di dalam mobil.

"Memangnya apa salahnya? Toh mereka sama-sama lajang"

Guanlin hanya menghela nafas merasa kalah dari sang kekasih.

Sedangkan di tempat lain yaitu di dalam mobil Woojin hanya terjadi keheningan.

"Maafkan Hyungseob dia memang seperti itu jika bertemu wanita lajang,selalu berusaha menjodoh-jodohkannya denganku"

Woojin memecahkan keheningan yang ada dengan meminta maaf atas sikap Hyungseob tadi.

"Tak apa aku mengerti kok"

Dan keheningan pun terjadi lagi sesekali mereka berbicara hanya ketika Woojin bertanya arah rumah Seonho dan Seonho menjelaskannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Woojin-ssi"

Seonho membungkuk sopan pada Woojin.

"Ya tak perlu sungkan kalau begitu aku permisi"

Woojin pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Seonho.

"Kau yakin tak mau masuk dulu?" Hyungseob bertanya pada Guanlin dengan bibir yang di poutkan pasalnya Guanlin tak mau mampir dan ingin langsung pulang saja.

"Ya sayang maaf aku harus langsung pergi"

Hyungseob hanya mengangguk lemas. Guanlin memeluknya sebentar dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil lalu meninggalkan Hyungseob.

Woojin memutuskan untuk membeli kopi dulu di mini market dekat rumah Seonho setelah mengantar Seonho tadi. Ia sedang duduk di depan mini market tersebut sambil meminum kopinya lalu ia melihat mobil Guanlin melintas seperti menuju arah rumah Seonho. Woojin yang diliputi rasa penasaran pun mengikuti mobil Guanlin dan benar saja Guanlin berhenti di depan rumah Seonho. Dan ia dibuat tambah terkejut lagi ketika Seonho keluar rumah dan langsung memeluk Guanlin lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah Seonho.

Woojin menggeram dalam hati. Ia tak terima Hyungseob di selingkuhi oleh Guanlin padahal Hyungseob mencintai lelaki itu dengan tulus. Woojin pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Hyungseob tak perduli kalau ini sudah sangat malam.

Hyungseob menggeram sebal akibat bel apartemennya yang berbunyi. Siapa sih yang bertamu semalam ini?

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba seorang Park Woojin memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?bertamu semalam ini dan langsung memelukku seperti ini ada apa?"

Hyungseob memaki-maki Woojin namun membiarkan lelaki itu tetap memeluknya.

"Tolong putuskan Guanlin saat ini juga"

Sontak Hyungseob langsung melepaskan pelukan Woojin ketika.

"Apa?Kau gila ya?"

"Kumohon Hyungseob-ah aku melihatnya sendiri kalau ia pergi menemui Seonho dan aku melihatnya memeluk Seonho"

Hyungseob refleks menampar Woojin. Woojin hanya diam sambil menatap Hyungseob dan memegang pipi nya yang ditampar Hyungseob.

"Kau pasti sudah benar-benar gila"

Pintu apartemen tersebut ditutup dengan sangat kencang oleh Hyungseob. Woojin menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana cara ia meyakinkan Hyungseob kalau lelaki yang selama ini ia cintai itu telah mengkhianatinya? Ia tak mau Hyungseob di khianati lebih lama lagi oleh bajingan itu.

"Apa kau yakin Woojin mengatakan itu tanpa alasan?" Tanya Daehwi pada Hyungseob yang pagi itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu dan membicarakan hal yang membuatnya kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyungseob mengernyit tak suka pada Daehwi yang sepertinya percaya pada Woojin.

"Kurasa.. Woojin bukan seseorang yang mudah ikut campur dalam suatu hal dan mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu padamu aku yakin pasti ada alasan dibalik semua ini. Kau tak mau memastikannya?"

"Jadi secara tak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa Guanlin benar-benar selingkuh dengan sekertarisnya?"

Hyungseob menaikkan suaranya yang membuat pengunjung kafe memperhatikannya.

"Bukan begitu Hyungseob-ah kau juga tak mengenal Woojin 2 atau 3 hari dan kau sangat tahu pasti kan Woojin tak pernah ikut campur dalam kehidupan asmara sahabatnya?"

Hyungseob terdiam memikirkan perkataan Daehwi. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan wanita mungil tersebut. Sejak dulu Woojin tak pernah ikut campur dengan siapapun ia menjalin hubungan.

"Kurasa menanyakannya secara baik-baik pada Guanlin tak masalah"

Daehwi menggenggam tangan Hyungseob untuk meyakinkannya yang dibalas senyuman dan ucapan terimakasih oleh wanita tersebut.

Hyungseob sedang menimang haruskah ia menghubungi Guanlin saat ini juga dan mengajaknya bertemu lalu menanyakan hal ini pada lelaki tersebut. Saat sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri ponselnya berbunyi dan tertera nama Guanlin disana.

"Halo.." Sapa Hyungseob pada lelaki disebrang telefon tersebut.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan bisa kita bertemu?" Tanya Guanlin pada Hyungseob yang tanpa ragu di iyakan oleh wanita tersebut karena dirasa ini waktu yang pas baginya untuk menanyakan perihal hubungan kekasihnya dengan sekertarisnya tersebut.

Hyungseob memasuki restoran tempat biasa ia dan Guanlin bertemu dan tersenyum ketika melihat Guanlin melambaikan tangannya. Namun ia mengernyit heran tatkala sang sekertaris yang tak lain adalah Seonho juga berada disana duduk disamping Guanlin. Mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya ia menghampiri dua orang tersebut dan langsung duduk dihadapan Guanlin.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hyungseob bertanya dengan pelan. Ia takut apa yang akan disampaikan Guanlin adalah sesuatu yang tak siap ia dengar karena perasaannya tak enak saat ini.

"Kau bisa memesan dulu Hyungseob-ah"

Guanlin bersiap memanggil seorang pelahan namun Hyungseob menolaknya.

"Katakan saja aku tak punya banyak waktu" Diliriknya Seonho yang sejak tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah..."

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Ini kesalahanku dan aku memang brengsek dan wajar jika kau membenciku"

"Tak usah bertele-tele langsung saja pada intinya"

Hyungseob mendengus dan menatap lelaki itu malas akibat basa-basi nya.

"Saat ini Seonho... sedang mengandung 2 bulan dan... itu adalah anakku"

Bagai disambar petir Hyungseob bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara berkedip. Air mata turun begitu saja walau ia tak berkedip.

"Aku minta maaf Hyungseob-ah"

"Sejak kapan?" Hyungseob bertanyaa dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Sesungguhnya aku dan Seonho adalah teman masa kecil.. dan kami baru bertemu lagi sekitar 5 bulan lalu saat ia melamar menjadi sekertaris baruku dan ya sejak saat itulah kurasa..."

Hyungseob melirik tajam Seonho yang sejak tadi tak mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hyungseob menghela nafas kasar dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Woojin. Tadinya aku memang ingin mengajakmu bertemu dan mempertanyakan hal ini dan aku berharap kau berkata bahwa itu tak benar lalu memarahi Woojin yang sudah menuduhmu berselingkuh dengan-Nya"

Hyungseob tertawa hambar.

"Aku bahkan menamparnya semalam"

Seonho yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Hyungseob. Sedangkan Guanlin hanya diam tak tahu harus bicara apalagi.

"Mian...eonnie..."

Hyungseob tersenyum miris dengan nasibnya saat ini.

"Kuharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan kalian"

Dan setelah mengucap itu Hyungseob menyambar tas nya lalu pergi dari hadapan Guanlin dan Seonho.

Hyungseob memasuki mobilnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sangat sakit tentu saja. Terlebih Seonho yang sudah hamil membuatnya semakin tak berdaya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu mencintai lelaki brengsek seperti Guanlin. Ah ia mengingat seseorang. Woojin, ya ia harus meminta maaf pada lelaki tersebut. Denga segera ia pun menancap gas nya menuju apartemen lelaki bergingsul tersebut.

Woojin segera berlari membuka pintunya tatkala seseorang memencet bel apartemennya dengan tak sabaran. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu membuka pintu diterjang oleh pelukan Hyungseob disertai isakan tangis wanita tersebut.

"Hyungseob-ah wae geurae?" Tanya Woojin sambil mengelus surai hitam wanita tersebut. Tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Woojin, lelaki tersebut memutuskan membawa Hyungseob ke ruang tengah dan mendudukannya di sofa. Woojin hanya diam terus membiarkan Hyungseob menangis sambil memeluknya. Hingga beberapa menit dirasa tangisan wanita tersebut sudah mereda dirinya melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menangkup wajah Hyungseob.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Woojin bertanya sambil menghapus jejak air mata Hyungseob.

"Mianhae Woojin-ah" Woojin mengernyit tak mengerti akan ucapan Hyungseob.

"Kau benar..."

Woojin hanya diam menantikan Hyungseob melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Guanlin dan Seonho..."

Woojin hanya mengangguk paham dan segera memeluk Hyungseob kembali.

"Setidaknya aku tenang kau sudah mengetahuinya"

Woojin mengelus surai Hyungseob yang kembali terisak.

"Bahkan wanita itu tengah mengandung anaknya Woojin-ah"

"Tak apa.. setidaknya kau jadi tahu bahwa dia tak pantas untukmu"

Hyungseob melepas pelukan Woojin dan menatapnya serius.

"Maafkan aku tentang kemarin malam..."

"Tak apa aku mengerti sekarang jangan menangis lagi arraseo?"

Hyungseob mengangguk imut yang membuat Woojin tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi wanita itu.

Woojin memperhatikan wajah damai Hyungseob saat tertidur. Ya,wanita itu tertidur tadi sepertinya terlalu lelah menangis.

"Hyungseob-ah aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu menangis lagi dan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu mulai saat ini" ujarnya lalu mengecup kening Hyungseob lama dan keluar dari kamarnya membiarkan Hyungseob menginap di apartemennya malam ini.

Hyungseob menggeliat lalu meregangkan tubuhnya saat ia bangun. Ia mengernyit saat tahu dimana ia berada lalu berfikir sebentar. Ahiya benar, semalam sepertinya ia ketiduran di apartemen Woojin. Ia pun beranjak keluar dan mendapati Woojin tertidur di sofa. Ia bernisiatif untuk memasakkan sarapan untuknya dan juga lelaki tersebut. Karena bahan masakan Woojin sepertinya sedang habis Hyungseob memutuskan untuk membuat pancake saja.

"Woojin-ah" Hyungseob mengguncang pundak pemuda tersebut,namun dirasa tak ada respon ia pun memukul pundak Woojin yang menyebabkan sang pemilik pundak meringis.

"Aish bisa tidak membangunkannya lebih halus sedikit?" Tanya Woojin kesal pada Hyungseob.

"Tak bisa! aku sudah membangunkanmu secara halus tapi kau tak bangun bangun"

"Ya kau bisa menciumku mungkin aku pasti langsung bangun kalau kau membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu" Woojin berujar dengan santainya yang malah mendapat sebuah geplakan dikepalanya.

"Mati saja sana kau! Sudahlah aku sudah membuat pancake untuk kita berdua lebih baik cepat bangun dan sarapan bersama"

"Woah kau memang calon istri yang baik Hyungseob-ah" Hyungseob hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan tak bermutu seorang Park Woojin. Dan pagi itu mereka sarapan dengan diselingi candaan-candaan. Woojin bersyukur setidaknya Hyungseob tak sesedih kemarin walaupun lelaki itu tahu Hyungseob masih merasakan sakit yang sangat mendalam.

"Berani-beraninya lelaki itu!"

Daehwi menggebrak meja makan apartement Woojin dengan kesal mendengar cerita Hyungseob. Hyungseob dan Woojin hanya diam melihat sikap Daehwi sedangkan Samuel mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya walaupun ia juga merasa sangat marah.

"Bahkan wanita itu sudah mengandung anaknya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka"

"Sudahlah yang penting aku sudah tau segalanya sekarang" Hyungseob mencoba menghentikan Daehwi yang terus saja marah dan tak terima Hyungseob dicampakkan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Daehwi memeluk Hyungseob yang malah membuat Hyungseob menangis sambil terisak.

"Gwenchana...menangislah"

Tanpa sadar Daehwi pun ikut mengeluarkan air mata nya melihat betapa rapuhnya sang sahabat. Woojin dan Samuel yang melihat menghampiri kedua wanita tersebut dan mereka berempat pun berpelukkan seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan Hyungseob.

Hari yang ditunggu pasangan SamHwi pun tiba. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ini pernikahan mereka. Hyungseob telah menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa walaupun ia terkadang masih merasa sedih tapi Woojin selalu berada disampingnya dan menghiburnya. Hyungseob yang menjadi Bridesmaid Daehwi menghampiri sang sahabat di ruang ganti pengantin tersebut.

"Kau sudah sangat cantik tak perlu berkaca lagi" Hyungseob terkikik melihat Daehwi yang sepertinya agak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Hyungseob-ah aku sangat bahagia" Daehwi menggenggam tangan Hyungseob dan menangis bahagia. Hyungseob pun memeluk sang sahabat dengan erat.

"Aku juga bahagia akhirnya kau dan muel menikah" Daehwi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hyungseob.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau juga harus bahagia seob-ah" Hyungseob hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua kembali berpelukan.

Hyungseob pun keluar dari ruang ganti pengantin ketika ibu Daehwi masuk karena ia merasa pasangan anak dan ibu itu pasti butuh waktu berdua sebelum akhirnya Daehwi menjadi istri orang.

"Seob-ah" Hyungseob dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Woojin saat ia keluar.

"Eh Woojinie"

"Saat acara selesai nanti aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu" Hyungseob mengernyit heran.

"Bicara apa?Kenapa juga harus menunggu acara selesai?" Hyungseob bertanya pada Woojin dengan nada bingung.

"Sudahlah turuti saja" Woojin berbalik berniat untuk pergi namun ia kembali lagi yang membuat Hyungseob mengernyit heran lagi.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini ngomong-ngomong" Lalu woojin benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Hyungseob. Hyungseob jangan ditanya wajahnya sudah memerah yeorobun/?

Saat acara selesai Hyungseob mencari-cari keberadaan Woojin namun ia tak menemukan lelaki bergingsul itu dimanapun

 _TING!_

 **From : Woojinie**

 **Temui aku ditaman belakang gedung ini.**

Hyungseob pun bergegas pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Woojin. Namun saat ia sampai ia tak menemui lelaki itu. Ia pun berniat menghubungi lelaki itu namun belum sampai ia menghubungi Woojin matanya sudah ditutup oleh seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Woojin.

"Apa-apaan ini Woojin-ah?" Hyungseob mencoba melepas tangan Woojin yang masih setia menutupi matanya.

"Diam dulu dan ikuti aku" Hyungseob hanya menurut saja.

Tak lama mereka berjalan dari tempat tadi Woojin menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Hyungseob berhenti juga. Perlahan Woojin melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Hyungseob . Hyungseob mengerjap mencoba membiasakan matanya lalu ia terperangah melihat ada banyak kelopak bunga yang di susun menjadi bacaan I 3 U. Hyungseob masih mencerna apa yang berada dihadapannya ini. Woojin pun bersimpuh dihadapan Hyungseob yang membuat wanita itu lagi lagi terkejut.

"Hyungseob-ah.. aku tahu kau pasti terkejut " Hyungseob hanya diam menunggu Woojin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan yang pasti aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin melindungimu dan juga aku ingin membuatmu selalu bahagia. Aku tak mau memintamu menjadi kekasihku tapi aku ingin meminangmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak. Jadi Ahn Hyungseob maukah kau menikah denganku dan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?" Woojin menunduk menunggu jawaban Hyungseob. Selang beberapa menit Hyungseob baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan ia terkekeh melihat Woojin yang menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memasangkan cincin itu dijariku?" Woojin mendongakan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau menerima lamaranku?" Woojin berdiri dan menatap Hyungseob tak percaya.

"Jadi kau maunya aku menolakmu?"

"Aah..tidak tentu saja" Dengan tergesa Woojin menyematkan cincin di jari manis Hyungseob yang membuat wanita itu terkekeh.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu" Woojin memeluk Hyungseob dengan erat yang dibalas oleh wanita itu.

"Tentu saja kau harus!" Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Baru saja bibir keduanya akan menempel namun..

"Hey jadi kalian akan menyusul kita?" Itu adalah pasangan SamHwi yang datang disaat tak tepat.

Hyungseob hanya menunduk malu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kalian mengganggu!" Woojin mengatakannya sambil menatap pasangan itu dengan sengit.

"YA! Jahat sekali kau Woojinie" Daehwi memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Woojin.

"Sudahlah sayang biarkan mereka berdua kita juga harus menyambut para tamu" Samuel mencoba menenangkan Daehwi yang menatap Woojin dengan tajam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat Hyungseobie Woojinie! Hey Park Gingsul awas saja kalau kau membuat Seobie menangis!" Samuel pun segera menarik wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya tersebut menjauh dari pasangan tersebut setelah mengucapkan selamat juga pada keduanya.

Woojin menatap Hyungseob yang wajahnya masih memerah,ia jadi gemas sendiri dan memeluk Hyungseob kembali sambil menciumi pucuk kepala wanita tersebut.

"Saranghae Ahn Hyungseob" Hyungseob melepas pelukan keduanya lalu ia mengecup bibir Woojin singkat.

"Nado Saranghae Park Woojin" Dan wanita itu lari meninggalkan Woojin yang terdiam sambil memegang bibirnya.

END

Aku siapa Aku dimana? Aku nulis apa?

Hallo Yeorobun aku kembali menulis setelah sebelumnya aku pernah berkarya di akun pertama ku yang aku lupa passwordnya dengan pen name Hongjoshit

Sumpah udah lama banget sejak aku nulis dan FF ini terbuat ketika bulan ramadhan kemarin mau publish agak ragu tapi daripada mubazir jadi ku publish aja deh wkwkwk

Ya aku lagi suka gitu kan sama PD 101 yang udah kelar acaranya

dan aku adalah #TEAMJINSEOB #TEAMWINKDEEP #TEAMSAMHWI #TEAMGUANHO GARIS TEGANG

mereka tidak akan karam yeorobun kalo mereka karam gue bikin mereka gakaram/?

Sudahlah segitu aja cincongan gue dan Jeongmal Jinjja Real Heol Wanjeon Gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin baca cerita gaje ku ini kalo bisa kasih Review sih hehe


End file.
